


god lay dead in heaven

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Smut, Victim Blaming, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: The faith she had saved her soul. Maybe it would save her son's too.





	god lay dead in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be the most tragic thing anyone has ever done, but it's far from being happy or cute. This can be a potential trigger, I think, in case you were sexually assaulted and/or victim blaming and religion are a trigger to you.
> 
> Prompt of the day: masturbation. Not described, barely implied.

Her greatest strength is her faith.

God will be here when no one else will, she likes to think, because he will protect the weak, because he will protect his children.

The scalding water can burn, but the fire it causes will be a sad imitation of pureness. Which is better than nothing.

She wipes the sperm off her child’s thigh with water and soap.

“This will not happen again.” Maria declares. “Next time, you will fight back. Only God can forgive you now.”

She will not let Satan deceive Antonio. She will not let her boy be touched again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a poem with the same name, written by Stephen Crane second poemhunter dot com.


End file.
